34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Woof Casino
Category:Victors "...and Woof, a really old guy who's hard of hearing and doesn't seem to know whats going on since he keeps trying to he keeps trying to stuff poisonous bugs in his mouth." -Katniss describing Woof in Catching Fire. Woof Casino, is one of the victors of District 8, and won The 17th Hunger Games at the age of 17. Sources: Fanshungergames and The 66th Hunger Games wiki 17th Hunger Games The sand was a place where there were poisonous pink cockroaches could hide since it was a desert. There were also spiders that they call in games: the Ecteros. They would mess with the person's mind by injecting a lethal substance that would make them go insane. This affected Woof's district partner, Alicia, so he stop her suffering by suffocating her with some leaves he found in a cave. Later, he killed a handful of tributes with a knife and hid for the remainder of the games. He also won by brutal strenght and chocked at least two other tributes. The Games weren't very popular in the Capitol because it was clear Woof was going to win from the start. Lastly, the Ecteros killed five victims at once, with 5 cannons sounding, which crowned him the victor. Also, its known that his odds of winning were 8-1. 26th Games This year, he is one of the 2 mentors from his district during the Games, "From 8, theres a man named Woof Casino. What a stupid name. He acts kinda of shy, but as the last two, he looks very strong and tough. I can tell he's not much of a talker." 29th Games This year, he was a mentor that gave very good advice. He was probably a very good and compassionate person, since its said that many people liked him. 75th Games Woof was reaped to be a tribute once again in the Games. During the parade, he was wearing a long white cloth. During training, he keeps on eating poisonous bugs, without noticing if it was dangerous or not. People had to stop him. He lost pretty much all of his big muscles, being so old. He is also seen in the waiting room as well, but its unknown what score he got for training. When the Games began, he fell off of his pedestal and drowned to death, placing 23rd out of 24. This is weird since every victor tribute had a flotation device as a belt, but they might not have one in the movies, since they weren't spotted. His pedestal was right next to Katniss's in the book, but ihiswas next to Megan Hayes 's and Blight 's. That year, he was mentored by Savera, along with Cecelia. Mockingjay In one of the film places they used to shoot the first film, there were many pillars showing the names of each victor that won a Hunger Games. As expected, his name showed up on one of the pillars there, along with the other victors from his district. Trivia * This is an English surname. However its origins are Norse-Viking pre 7th century. It derives from the Olde Norse byname Ulfr or the Olde Swedish Ulf, both meaning 'Wolf'. Screen Shot 2018-09-24 at 3.24.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-24 at 3.15.49 PM.png Unknownssd.jpeg